


Speeding

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, NSFW text, Oneshot, PWP, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A phone call on the way home leads to a very happy reunion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speeding

**Reader's POV**

'So,' You started, looking over at the clock on the wall of the library. 'How long do you think you're going to be?'

'I'm not sure, sweetheart. Not long I hope. Miss you like crazy.' Dean's voice was followed by Sam making a groaning noise in the background. The youngest Winchester hated being third wheel to the increasing gag-fest that was you and Dean at times. Of course, you kept it professional on the hunts, but when he went without you, you both missed each other something fierce. With a smile, you stretched backwards on the chair, deciding to have a little fun with your boyfriend.

'I miss you too. Especially since I've had a nice hot shower, and I'm only wearing that little black robe you bought me for Christmas. I'm really, really _hot_ , Dean.' You lowered your voice, and heard him moan a little on the other end. Of course, you were lying, since you were actually wearing your Spongebob lounge pants and an old Zep t-shirt you'd stolen from his drawer. But he didn't need to know that. 'Maybe you could get home a little quicker. So I'm not all by my lonesome?'

'I'll be home as quick as I can, baby, you know that.' Noise started in the background, and you realised Sam had turned the radio on in an attempt to not hear the conversation.

'Yeah, I know. But it might not be quick enough.' You bit your lip and groaned. 'Need you here right now, pulling this robe off me, touching me.' Dean groaned again, and you could almost see him rolling his eyes. 'It's been a few days, baby. I want you so bad. Want you to fuck me hard. Make me scream.'

'Jeez, woman, you're gonna kill me.' He grumbled, and you giggled, hearing Sam making a comment in the background. 'I'm breaking every speed limit there is.'

'Good.' You smiled, knowing he'd be thinking of you the whole way home, and realising that you'd probably have to go find that robe now, instead of sitting around in the Spongebob pants. 'I'll be waiting.'

Dean chuckled down the line, as Sam turned the radio up. A song started, and you heard it clearly over the phone.

_I've been drivin' all night, my hand's wet on the wheel_

'And you better not be in your Spongebob pants.' Dean said, catching your attention, before hanging up. You looked at the phone with a grin and stood up from your seat, wondering where you'd actually left that robe.

*********

**Dean's POV**

_There's a voice in my head, that drives my heel_

It had been a long ass three days without you by his side, and Dean was eager to get back to the bunker. Sam had insisted this job only needed the two of them, and whilst reluctant to leave you behind, Dean knew there was no point dragging you across state lines when you could get some much needed time off. You weren't as adjusted to the hunting life at they were, but you gave it your all. It was one of the things Dean loved about you.

_It's my baby callin', says: I need you here_

Fuck, he wished he was home right now. Sam was leaning against the passenger window, slowly falling asleep, and Dean pushed his foot down on the gas, picking up speed a little. He didn't want to be sat in this car any longer than he had to be. Especially not with the boner causing him a considerable amount of discomfort as he drove. What you'd said had not helped in any way, and whilst he'd told you not to be wearing your Spongebob pants, he honest to god _loved_ it when you dressed like that. Knowing how comfortable you were around him made him happier than anything.

_And it's a half past four, and I'm shifting gear_

The road ahead was dark, and fog was rolling in off the fields, but it didn't stop Dean from breaking the speed limit like he said he would. Sam was snoring softly now, and Dean shifted a little, putting one hand over the bulge in his pants, trying to adjust himself. He was at least six miles from the bunker, and it was starting to rain, which would slow the journey a little bit. He swore under his breath, trying to ignore how damn fucking horny he was, but his thoughts kept drifting to you.

_When she is lonely, and the longing gets too much_

He wanted you spread out on his bed, naked, arms above your head, thighs apart. He wanted to look down at you, see you wet for him. Wanted to watch you touch yourself, watch you bite your bottom lip in that way you did when you came, the way your cheeks flushed. He wanted to tease you, run his fingers over the soft flesh of your most intimate parts, kiss you and taste you, before he could sink into you.

_She sends a cable, coming in from above, don't need a phone at all_

Dean swore, pushing harder on the gas. He was driving dangerously, he knew that, but it wasn't any different that how he'd driven before. And god help any police officers that stopped him.

  
  


**Reader's POV**

You pressed play on the radio, grinning when you picked up the song you'd wanted. The one Dean had been playing in the car. As you moved around the room, tidying up a little, you swayed to the tune, humming along as you picked up clothes. You hadn't found the robe, and were currently wandering around in your panties and the pilfered Zep shirt. The music was pretty loud, but it didn't bother you much as you finished what you were doing, surveying the room, before casting a critical eye on your unmade bed.

_We've got a thing that's called Radar Love_

Strong hands gripping your bare hips made you squeal in surprise, you turned, finding yourself nose to nose with Dean. He didn't even speak, capturing your lips in a fierce kiss, his hands holding you as close as possible as he claimed you. You gasped, inhaling that soft scent of whiskey and car that was entirely Dean, glad to have him home, and wondering exactly how many speed limits he'd broken to get here so quick.

_We've got a wave in the air, Radar Love_

'Fuck, been thinking of you all the way back.' He muttered against your skin. 'Been thinking about your lips, your hands, your tight little cunt.' His words shot straight to the aforementioned location, and you whimpered, feeling his evident arousal pressing against you through his jeans. 'And seeing you like this? Panties and a Led Zep shirt?' He grunted. 'Fucking perfection.' He pulled at the elastic waistline of your underwear, letting it snap back sharply against your skin. 'Take them off.' He ordered, and you didn't hesitate to obey.

_The radio's playing some forgotten song, Brenda Lee's “Coming On Strong”_

Dean's hands slid down over your stomach, pushing your thighs apart where you stood, before he got to his knees, his fingers digging into your hips as he slowly inched closer to your most intimate parts. When his tongue made first contact, you yelped, held firmly in place by his hands, not letting you so much as buck as he licked a long stripe up your pussy, stopping at your clit. He worried at it, using teeth and tongue to whip you into a frenzy, and as he did so, your eyes closed, teeth encasing your bottom lip as he tongued your cunt, not stopping to let you gather your wits.

_The road has got me hypnotized, and I'm speeding into a new sunrise_

'You taste like heaven.' He spoke softly against your skin, before licking you again, smiling at the surprised yelp you emitted. 'Like fucking pie, beer and burger all rolled into one.' Maybe it wasn't the sexiest thing he could have said, but for Dean, that was pretty much heaven. One of his hands moved from your hip, sliding around your thigh to tease one digit at your already dripping entrance. He pushed in to the knuckle, and you felt your knees give way a little, but he held you up with one hand, demonstrating his own strength. 'Fuck, you're tight. Always so tight.' He added a second finger, stretching you a little, pushing them in as far as they would go before curling the tips around to seek out that sensitive spot that always turned you into a mess of jellied nerves.

_When I get lonely, and I'm sure I've had enough_

You cried out as he pushed his fingers back and forth, hitting you in the right places every single time, and within moments, you were grinding down on him, practically fucking his hand as his tongue licked up every drop of taste you had to give him. He chuckled as you called his name, hearing you clear over the music.

_She sends her comfort, comin' in from above, don't need a letter at all_

As Dean pulled away, you sagged forward a little, and he caught you, kissing you until you were breathless, before he turned you around, holding you against him. His fingers snagged the bottom hem of the stolen shirt, lifting it up and over your head as he ground his hard cock against your lower back. Despite the powerful orgasm you were currently recovering from, you found yourself needy and wanting within seconds, even as his hands flung the shirt to the corner of the room, before grasping your breasts, his thumbs playing over your erect nipples.

'I missed you so much, sweetheart.' His voice was heavy with lust as he spoke into your ear, his hands more demanding with their ministrations, his hips grinding against you harder and harder, before his lips kissed a path down your neck and the top of your back.

_We got a thing that's called Radar Love, we've got a line in the sky, Radar Love_

Turning you, he pushed you against the nearest wall, reaching out with one hand to slam your bedroom door shut in case Sam wandered along. In all likelihood, the younger Winchester was probably in his room with a pillow over his head, trying to drown out the noises you were making.

_No more speed, I'm almost there_

Dean ripped off his own shirt, before pinning you against the wall, his fingers trailing down your back to grip one of your asscheeks firmly, slapping it lightly, then pulling away. 'Fuck', he grunted, as he unbuckled his pants. 'I really wanted you to suck my cock, but I don't think I can wait any longer. Been too damn long without you.' You were panting against the wall as he freed his dick from his pants, rubbing it over your ass and leaving a trail of pre-cum on your skin. 'Far too fucking long.' He never normally swore this much, and it was turning you on more.

_Gotta keep cool now, gotta take care_

'You ready for me baby?' He asked, ever the caring partner. He liked it rough, but he never took it further than you could take. You nodded, enjoying the feel of the rough wall against your skin. Dean grinned, nudging your feet apart a little further with his still booted foot, his jeans and boxers around his ankles. His hand moved to your hair, fisting it to pull your head back slightly. It was uncomfortable, but only succeeding in heightening the pleasure. Dean was always in control here – you loved every second of it.

_Last car to pass, here I go, and the line of cars drove down real slow_

The head of his cock pressed against your dripping pussy, and you groaned loudly as he sank into you, his moan echoing yours. He couldn't fit all the way at first, and pulled out, giving short shallow thrusts to ease his passage. You wanted to buck back against him, but the way he held you, with his hand tangled in your hair and the other on your hip, you didn't have much room to move, so could only endure the torture of his shallow thrusts as your body accepted him inch by inch.

_And the radio played that forgotten song, Brenda Lee's “Coming On Strong”_

With a expletive, Dean finally thrust into you hard, burying himself to the hilt in your soft, warm heat and you felt the length of his body pressed against yours, in turn pressing you against the cold wall. You gasped as he stayed pressed up against you, but moved his hips, thrusting into you, pinning you against the concrete harder, his breath in your ear as the fingers of his free hand sought out your clit. Without moving much, he was fucking into you hard, finding your innermost sensitive spots, the tip of his cock threatening to break down all the walls inside you as you clenched around him, your eyes opening and shutting, your lips parted in a silent cry of pleasure.

_And the newsman sang his same song, one more radar love is gone_

'You're so fucking tight.' Dean grunted in your ear, loosening his grip on your hair as he continued to fuck you against the wall. His thrusts were becoming harder, more urgent, and you had to rise up onto tip toes to accommodate each stroke into you. 'So fucking perfect.' His forehead dropped to your shoulder as he pressed soft bites into your skin. 'Hate being away from you. Hate it. You're mine.' A shiver ran through you. You were his. No question about it.

_When I get lonely, and I'm sure I've had enough_

'Cum for me baby.' He whispered huskily, and you cried out, trying to rock back against him as he pulled your hips towards him, your breasts coming away from the wall. You reached out, bracing your palms against the concrete as he fucked you with long, hard strokes, slamming his entire length into you again and again, pulling every scream of his name from your lips with his torturous pace. You fell into the abyss without a care, your walls clenching down around him hard as wave after wave of pleasure whited out your brain and you felt like you were going to drop.

_She sends her comfort, coming in from above, we don't need no letter at all_

Dean's fingers gripped your hips painfully as he pumped into you, his forehead against your sweat soaked back as he finished, his thrusting erratic as he rode out the ebbs of his orgasm. When he was finally done, he pulled out of you, catching you before you fell to the floor. You smiled lazily in his arms, clinging to him as he manoeuvred you over to the bed. The still unmade bed. He laid you down, before joining you, pulling you close, despite the sweat and other body fluids covering the both of you.

'Don't think that even shows you half of how much I missed you, sweetheart.'

'I was counting on it.' You replied, eyes half shut as you basked in the afterglow. Dean chuckled from behind you.

'I really did miss you. You little tease.'

'I know. I missed you too.'

_We've got a thing that's called Radar Love, we've got a line in the sky, we've got a thing that's called Radar Love, we've got a thing that's called, Radar Love_

 


End file.
